The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus suitable for a multi-format data broadcast image such as a digital broadcast image, for example.
A conventional television receiver has dealt with only single-format image signals, and thus has not processed image signals in different formats. However, BS digital broadcast requires processing of data broadcast data and still image broadcast data that are in a broadcast format different from that of a conventional image signal.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional multi-format data broadcast image. When a still image 44 and characters 45 are displayed together with a moving image 43 in the data broadcast image 42 on a single screen, an HD (High Definition) image 41 can be displayed with high quality, while edges of the still image 44 and the characters 45 shine, thus making the still image 44 and the characters 45 less easy to see.
However, when the still image 44 and the characters 45 are displayed together with the moving image 43 in the above-mentioned conventional multi-format data broadcast image 42 on a single screen, areas of the still image 44, the characters 45, and the moving image 43 cannot be distinguished from each other because the still image 44, the characters 45, and the moving image 43 are mixed with each other to form a single image. Therefore, the still image 44, the characters 45, and the moving image 43 cannot be processed independently of each other for higher image quality. This results in a disadvantage in that although the HD image 41 can be displayed with high quality, the still image 44 and the characters 45 are lowered in image quality.